1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a finger protective apparatus for anglers and in particular to fishing finger protection apparatuses for the index fingers of anglers while using spin reel fishing rods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Finger protecting devices are common for many different fishing applications to include protecting the wearer from the teeth and spines of the fish. Finger protecting devices also include those specialized for the thumb for use with bait casting fishing rods where the reel is perpendicular to the axis of the fishing rod and the thumb is used to fix the position of the reel and fishing line during the initial phase of casting. The protective needs of anglers, however, also include the need to protect the index fingers of anglers that use spin reel fishing rods. In particular, spin reel anglers need to protect their index fingers from repeatedly pressing and fixing the fishing line against the fishing rod during casting. Using an unprotected index finger to hold the fishing line in position can rapidly subject the index finger to irritation, chaffing, blistering and undesirable cutting of the skin due to the relatively thin fishing line relative to the rigid surface of the fishing rod. A device is needed that is specifically tailored to protect the index finger of spin reel anglers when casting while retaining the fine dexterity of the index finger required for other common fishing applications.